powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Goo Generation
The ability to create ooze, slime, and goo. Sub-power of Slime Manipulation. Variation of Organic Generation. Also Called * Goo Secretion * Ooze Generation/Secretion * Slime Generation/Projection/Launching Capabilities The user may create ooze, slime, and goo of every consistency or viscosity, whether sticky, slippery, etc. Some types of goo may be toxic or carry a disease of some kind, or may have other effects upon contact with living beings. Applications *Goo Aura *Goo Blast Association *Acid Generation *Adhesive Weaponry *Corporeal Evacuation *Ectoplasm Manipulation *Organic Generation *Pheromone Manipulation *Pollution Manipulation *Slime Manipulation *Water Generation Limitations *Enemy/target must be in contact with the ooze for it to have any effects. *Projected streams/ globs of ooze my have limited range due to its stickiness. *May be limited on the amount of goo they can produce. *Cannot control generate goo. Known Users Gallery File:Saiken_Six-Tails_(Naruto).gif|Saiken/Six Tails (Naruto) File:Water_Release_Syrup.png|Izumo Kamizuki (Naruto) releasing sticky syrup from his mouth. File:Stinkfly_Goo.jpg|Stinkfly (Ben 10) shooting goo from his eye stalks. Kevin's Slime Spit.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) can generate and spit slime out of his mouth just like Stinkfly DNAlien (Ben 10) Slime Spit.gif|DNAliens (Ben 10) Goop Ben 10 Liquid Mimicry.gif|Goop the Polymorphs (Ben 10) File:Merry-Go-Round Gum.jpg|Giran (Dragon Ball) projects his "Merry-Go-Round Gum" from his mouth... File:Merry-Go-Round Gum 2.jpg|...which quickly dries and constricts Goku. File:Danger Duck.jpg|Danger Duck (Loonatics Unleashed) can produce tar with his energy blasts. Aisha Morphix S5E01.png|Layla/Aisha (Winx Club) can control a substance known as Morphix and mold it into any shape, such as sticky goo. File:Fyarl Demon.jpg|Fyarl Demons (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) are able to shoot a paralyzing mucus. Ultimate Shattered Dimensions.jpg|Ultimate Spider-Man (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) Hazmat.jpg|Hazmat (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) N'rrgal Sonic.png|A N'rrgal (Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood) Inque.jpg|Inque (Batman Beyond) Slime Princess.jpg|As the current Slime Elemental, Slime Princess (Adventure Time) can spew slime out from her hands. Shadow Mario.jpg|Shadow Mario (Super Mario Sunshine) Shadow Blot.jpg|The Shadow Blot (Epic Mickey) Abyss MvC2.jpg|Abyss (Marvel vs. Capcom 2) Quagmire Marvel.jpg|Quagmire (Marvel Comics) controls Darkforce matter in the form of black goo. ShokoREV2.png|Sh'Okanabo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) Rage Shenron.jpg|Rage Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) can control and summon electric slime to absorb electricity and increase his size. Electric Slime.png|Goku and Pan (Dragon Ball GT) trapped in Rage's electric slime. Sasha Infamous.png|Sasha (Infamous) can create and manipulate toxic "black tar" that can induce hallucinations. Trebol, the Sticky man.gif|Trebol (One Piece), a Mucus Human. Caribou Goo Hand.jpg|Caribou (One Piece) generates swamp muck from his hand to suffocate an innocent victim. dje.jpeg|Haunt (Image Comics) latest-5_kindlephoto-70523955.jpg|the Glorp Corp (Mixels) Queen Chrysalis promotion MLP mobile game.png|Changelings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Sloar Ghostbusters.png|The Sloar (Ghostbusters) is a massive supernatural entity the Cult of Gozer captured, harvesting the black slime it produces as a psychokinetic medium for their plot. Specimen 2.png|Specimen 2 (Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion) can make puddles of slime to slow its victims or emerge from them. GoomyLine.jpg|Goomy, Sliggoo, and Goodra (Pokémon) constantly secrete a sticky goo, which can help repel attacks. Category:Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Earth Powers Category:Generation Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Secretion Category:Common Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Creation Category:Goo-based Abilities Category:Galleries